Childish Boyfriend
by hundeer
Summary: Luhan terkadang bingung, kenapa Oh Sehun sangatlah kekanakan. /HunHan's Ficlet/YAOI/Summary gagal/


**.**

**Childish Boyfriend**

**.**

**T**

**HunHan's Drabble**

**Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Selama hidupnya, Luhan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan memiliki kekasih pertamanya ketika ia telah menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Jelas hal tersebut sempat mengejutkan orang-orang terdekat Luhan. Karena ya, mereka tidak menyangka Luhan akan menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seseorang disaat dirinya bisa dibilang sudah memasuki usia dewasa.

Belum lagi kekasih Luhan adalah seorang lelaki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya. Perlu diingat lelaki dan lebih muda empat tahun. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia dapat jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang memiliki sifat kekanakan dan pencemburu berlebih tapi sialnya Oh Sehun adalah lelaki yang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

"Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti merengek?" Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Kepalanya terasa pening karena memikirkan begitu banyaknya jumlah tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakannya. Belum lagi sekarang ia harus mendengar suara rengekan Sehun yang menambah pusing kepalanya.

Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan. "Aku tidak."

"Kau melakukannya," Jawab Luhan malas. Ia menyenderkan tubunya pada sandaran sofa apartemennya. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Sehun yang entah sedang sibuk menggumamkan apa. Ia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu.

"Terserah," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya sekali. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping agar bisa bertatap langsung dengan Luhan. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilan dan pesanku seharian ini?"

Luhan mengerang sekali sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang banyak tugas Sehun_-ah_."

"Bohong." balas Sehun cepat. Iris coklatnya berkilat tidak percaya.

Astaga. Rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan kepala Sehun ke dalam tanah. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah mengatainya berbohong. Untung saja Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Jika tidak, Luhan tidak akan segan melakukan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Luhan memilih bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas minuman dingin. Saat bibir gelas hampir mengenai bibirnya, Sehun dengan kurang ajar mengambil gelas di tangannya.

Mulut Luhan yang hendak mengomeli Sehun terbungkam oleh tangan besar Sehun yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung menenggak hingga tandas air yang sebelumnya diambil oleh Luhan. Setelahnya, Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan lalu mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk membuka belah bibirnya agar dirinya dapat dengan mudah menyalurkan air dalam mulutnya ke mulut Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya pasrah menerima air yang disalurkan oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan setelah penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas. Luhan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan tangan.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Tentu saja memberikanmu minum. Apalagi?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Sehun aneh. "Aku bisa meminumnya sendiri tanpa kau harus melakukan hal tadi,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Huh? Sebuah tanda tanya besar menghinggapi kepala Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya berjalan lambat untuk mencerna ucapan Sehun. Dengan sedikit bingung, Luhan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan 'kenapa' melalui tatapannya.

Sehun yang mengerti segera menangkup wajah manis Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan gelas sialan itu merasakan bibirmu." Ucapnya lalu melumat bibir Luhan lembut.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan cukup keras. "Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Kau cemburu dengan benda tak bernyawa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi aneh.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan santai lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Melumat bibir manis Luhan yang menjadi candunya. Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan hanya sekedar untuk mengecup bibir Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merasakannya. Sekalipun itu hanya sebuah gelas. Ugh.

Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras, menyebabkan pagutan Sehun terlepas. Pemuda yang lebih muda menatap Luhan tidak terima. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kelewat datar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sehun seperti apa lagi.

"Lu, kau menolak ciumanku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Luhan sendiri memilih untuk tidak menjawab lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana. Entah kenapa, ia sedang tidak _mood_ menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sehun. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan televisi di hadapannya.

"Lu~ Kau marah?" Sehun menarik-narik kaus hitam yang Luhan kenakan. Berharap mendapat perhatian Luhan. Sedikitnya Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena telah bertingkah kekanakan. Hanya sedikit. "Lu~"

Mata Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata memelas. Terkadang Luhan bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang memegang posisi _dominant_ dalam hubungan mereka. Jika diperhatikan Sehun tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya untuk menyandang status _dominant._ Kepala Luhan menggeleng beberapa kali. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan perihal itu?

"Apa?" sahutnya datar.

Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan langsung berubah sumringah. Setidaknya Luhan masih mau menjawab panggilannya. Tanpa permisi, Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Membenamkan seluruh wajah tampannya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Luhan. Menghirupi dalam-dalam aroma manis sang kekasih.

"Maaf sudah bertingkah kekanakan, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilangan dirimu," bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Luhan.

Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah Luhan tanpa diminta. "Hem, aku memaafkanmu," Luhan mengelus surai kehitaman milik sang kekasih dengan sayang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-_ah_."

_Well_, seberapa kekanakannya sosok sang kekasih. Luhan tetap mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Oh Sehun.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Niatnya sih bikin wansyut tuh ya, tapi malah jadi ficlet. Yaudah, terima sadja apa yang saya ketik. WKKWKWKKWKWKW. Buat fanfic HunHan saya yang lain, semoga Senin udah bisa saya lanjut ya. Makasihh~**

**Btw, saya kangen HunHan :')**

**Udah gitu aja. Babayyy~**

**15/06/19 ****—****hundeer**


End file.
